


Omega Transfer

by SillyBlue



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Discrimination, arranged mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: For years Dean had devoted his life to Sandover, a company that considered itself a modern (and corporate) equivalent to a pack. Dean was right on track for that next promotion, so he was eager to please his boss. When said boss told Dean that he was chosen for an arranged mating, Dean couldn't imagine saying no. He would get that promotion, even if it meant being mated to an omega he had never met before.





	Omega Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the square "arranged matings" on my bingo card.
> 
> This story picks up elements of the Terrible Life Verse, with Dean working an office job at Sandover. This story is a look into what could be a bigger verse, but I'm not sure yet if I will expand on it. I mostly wanted to play with a different idea for an arranged mating story.
> 
> This story picks up elements from the Terrible Life episode, but Dean and Sam are still brothers (though slightly estranged) and there are no supernatural elements to it.
> 
> Thanks to FelixMaroussia for the feedback and thoughts on this~
> 
> P.S. I added the omega discrimination tag to be on the safe side. Cas has to face some old-fashioned laws that prevent him from simply taking a better job at Sandover, but go through with the arranged mating situation.

Right up until Zachariah Adler waltzed into his office at 9:47, Dean thought that life would continue how it had been for the last three years.

He had his planner out in front of him, nestled between his arms, every line of today's entry and the rest of the week filled with notes, deadlines, conferences and presentations.

While Zachariah's face pulled into a sharp smile, Dean only thought about how, at 10:10, he had a meeting with Frank about the overhaul of their main website. When Zachariah unbuttoned his jacket to sit down for what would certainly be a talk that took longer than his usual ten seconds of encouragement, praise or disapproval, all Dean could think of was that this would cut into his time to review the documents Sam had sent him.

"So, Dean." Dean put on his best smile for his boss. Zachariah had that patronizing edge that older betas in charge of alphas often had. Zachariah considered Dean his little pet project of sorts and he wasn't above reaping the praise for how well Dean was doing under his tutelage. Dean didn't doubt his own skills, because he had worked damn hard for them, but he knew to be tolerant of Zachariah's whims. He was grateful for Zachariah taking a chance on an orphaned alpha on nothing but his intuition that Dean had potential. From the time Dean was 17 up until now, his life had been basically sponsored by Sandover, so they were right to expect not only loyalty but also dedication from Dean.

"I spoke to the boss and it looks like we've got a task for you," Zachariah continued and Dean nodded patiently. Zachariah lifted both of his hands, placatingly and that made Dean finally pull himself out of his mental rescheduling for the day. "I know that the task might seem unconventional, but the man upstairs really needs this done. And I know you're just the man for it."

A sinking feeling spread inside of Dean. Was he being transferred to another branch? That would be less than ideal. He had bought his new apartment three weeks ago and on top of that Sam had officially signed on with Sandover too. But it wasn't like Dean really had put down roots here. He would go wherever Sandover needed him to go.

"I will do what's best for Sandover. If you need to transfer me then-" Dean started but Zachariah waved his hands dismissively.

"No, none of that. You are exactly where you're supposed to be," Zachariah insisted, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands on his stomach. "At least until you get that promotion you've been working so hard for."

"Whenever you're ready, I'm ready," Dean said with a wink, playing it cool even though there was nothing he wanted more than that promotion. And it was within his grasp!

"That's the spirit, boy. All that proverbial alpha determination is going to pay off. I always knew that you were the future of Sandover," Zachariah said and Dean couldn't help preening at the praise.

"What task do you have for me?"

"The man upstairs wants to transfer one of the employees from the Illinois branch. He's Naomi's project. The name's Castiel Novak, he's part of the PR team and Naomi would like him here, where he can go further than a smaller branch. He'd be a good fit." Zachariah heaved a sigh. "But he's an omega." Dean lifted his eyebrow. There were some omegas employed at Sandover, so it wasn't like they were banned from working here. "This is where you come in, Dean."

"I don't think I understand. Do you need me to tutor him?" Zachariah shook his head.

"No. What I need you to do is to mate him."

9.52, 18 minutes before Dean was meant to manage Frank's perpetually sour mood, Zachariah pulled out an unmarked envelope that would change Dean's life forever. Dean's mind fizzled out.

"As you know, our lawmakers aren't the most forward thinking. Harmful for business, a tragedy. But no matter what we all think, it's it is fact that Sandover HQ has reached its quota of omegas. Every new omega we bring in has to get a special permit and they need to be mated to a local alpha. Sandover would like this local alpha to be you." He made a pause there, studying Dean intently, then he pushed the envelope across the desk. "Everything is already arranged. You simply need to sign."

Dean looked down at the envelope, lacking words.

"It is unconventional, as I said. But consider it a perk. You get a mate out of the deal. You're not currently tied to anyone, are you?"

"No, there has never been time for a partner, so I don't…" Dean bit back on what he meant to say. How would a mate possibly fit into the life Dean had built for himself? Dean didn't know how to share his life with anyone or how to make space for someone as monumentally important as a mate. He couldn't manage a partner for long and all the Sandover pack bonding activities were nothing but superficial and for show. He had raised Sam for years and after their separation he now even found it difficult to reconnect with his estranged sibling. How the hell would he manage a mate?

"And you won't need to spend much time on Castiel either, don't worry. Consider him a roommate with benefits." Dean didn't think it wise to say that he really didn't want to have a roommate, but then the implications of what Zachariah said hit him. "A hard-working alpha like you needs to blow off steam from time to time, it's natural. Castiel will provide that service for you, in exchange to being able to live and work here."

Sandover was the most important thing in Dean's life, but even he had to wonder if working here was worth… well, prostitution. This was what Zachariah was implying. Mr. Novak was selling his body for Dean to use so that he could get transferred to HQ.

"Well? Any comments?" Zachariah prompted and Dean leant back in his chair. His agenda was spread before him, not one spot free. How would a mate be able to squeeze in there? He had to tackle this differently. Arranged matings in companies that prided themselves on being the modern version of a pack weren't rare. And Dean was under no obligation to treat Mr. Novak like anything but a new employee at Sandover that happened to live with him. He would be able to keep the shared life between them minimal. With careful planning he could make it work.

It was 9.58 when Dean put on his best smile and took the envelope. Zachariah answered with a smile of his own.

"Good stuff, Dean. Eyes on the prize," he declared, clapping his hands once and then getting up. He buttoned up his jacket and then motioned down at the file. "Have that signed contract on my desk by noon."

Dean signed the contract at 11:03.

And by 11:30 he had convinced himself that life would continue how it had been for the last three years after all.

* * *

 

Dean was fooling himself and he knew it.

* * *

 

> **Subject: Transfer Arrangement**
> 
> To: Castiel Novak (Castiel.Novak@sandover.com)
> 
> Sent from: Dean Winchester (Dean.Winchester@sandover.com)  
>    
> 
> 
> Dear Mr. Novak
> 
> Zachariah Adler has brought the topic of your transfer to Sandover HQ to my attention this morning. I write to inform you that I have signed the paperwork and have been assured that Naomi Falke will finalize your transfer within the next two weeks.
> 
> For the sake of a smooth transition, please send me any information that I might need to prepare for your arrival. I recently moved into a new apartment and hope that we will be able to arrange ourselves in a way that doesn't require us to find new accommodations.  
>    
> 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Dean Winchester
> 
> Director of Sales and Marketing, Sandover HQ

* * *

> **Subject: Re: Transfer Arrangement**
> 
> To: Dean Winchester (Dean.Winchester@sandover.com)
> 
> From: Castiel Novak (Castiel.Novak@sandover.com)  
>    
> 
> 
> Dear Mr. Winchester
> 
> Thank you for assisting me in my transfer to Sandover HQ. I will send you all necessary documents within the week.
> 
> As is customary in omega transfers, I have been discouraged from bringing furniture or more than two suitcases of clothing and personal belongings with me. I won't take up much of your space.  
>    
> 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Castiel
> 
> Project Management "Lazarus", Sandover Illinois  
>    
> 
> 
> _Please be advised that starting on November 28, all email will automatically be redirected to my new email address: Castiel.Winchester@sandover.com_

* * *

 

> **Subject: Re: Re: Transfer Arrangement**
> 
> To: Castiel Novak (Castiel.Novak@sandover.com)
> 
> Sent from: Dean Winchester (Dean.Winchester@sandover.com)  
>    
> 
> 
> They're changing your name so soon? HR isn't losing any time in getting this moved along.  
>    
> 
> 
> Dean Winchester
> 
> Director of Sales and Marketing, Sandover HQ

* * *

 

> **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Transfer Arrangement**
> 
> To: Dean Winchester (Dean.Winchester@sandover.com)
> 
> From: Castiel Novak (Castiel.Novak@sandover.com)  
>    
> 
> 
> It appears so. :/  
>    
> 
> 
> Castiel
> 
> Project Management "Lazarus", Sandover Illinois  
>    
> 
> 
> _Please be advised that starting on November 28, all email will automatically be redirected to my new email address: Castiel.Winchester@sandover.com_

* * *

 

"I don't understand how you could even sign that document without having me at least check it!"

Dean knew that asking Sam over for help wasn't going to be the best of ideas. Sam certainly complained more than he helped with rearranging the furniture in the guest room. Dean was willing to take on a lot of crap for Sandover, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to share his bedroom with a stranger. Sex, yes, no problem. But going to bed together, waking up next to each other? No thanks. Dean was an alpha and he valued his space.

"There was nothing for you to check. It's a standard arranged mating contract, or "omega transfer" contract as they liked to call it in corporations," Dean said and studied the new desk he put into the guest room. He didn't know what Novak liked, so he had decided to give him plain furniture to begin with.

"Is that promotion really so important to you that you'd agree to an arranged mating? What if you don’t like the guy?"

"What does it matter? It's just an arrangement and nothing stops me from having a real relationship with someone," Dean argued even though he knew he didn't care about dating anyone. Maybe this was even good. He didn't have to worry about relationship questions anymore.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Dean," Sam told him, shaking his head. Dean frowned at his brother, and then he shrugged.

"Yeah well. You don't get a vote in this," he told him calmly, which seemed to ignite Sam's indignation even further.

"So you'll do whatever Sandover tells you to? Just for that promotion?" Sam accused. "You'll never be able to rebuild Winchester auto if you-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Dean said, lifting his hand and Sam stopped talking. Dean sat down on the bed, the springs creaking. "This is not about rebuilding Winchester Auto. There is no more family business. Who even cares about it anymore? There's been no Winchester family in years." Sam lowered his head there, a look of shame flitting over his face. Served him right. Dean heaved a sigh. "Winchester Auto is done."

"Sandover isn't your pack though, Dean."

"Who cares about packs these days?" Dean said with a snort. "I owe everything to Sonny and to Sandover. It's right for me to be grateful and try to help the company. And you too should be grateful. Sandover gets you a good paycheck, far better than someone fresh out of college could have hoped for." Sam lifted his hands in defeat, then he turned back towards his task of putting up a shelf above the new desk.

"Do you even know anything about Novak?" he eventually asked, when they were sitting on Dean's couch, looking out the big windows showing into the starless November night.

"I checked him out on the Sandover network and we've exchanged some polite emails. Novak won't work full-time because he's an omega and needs time to do household chores. I already filed the paperwork to get him his omega stipend."

"Omega stipend…? You mean like payment for his household work?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. He had found out lots of omega related things he had never knew existed in the last week. Maybe it wasn't surprising since there never had been an omega in his family or group of acquaintances. He hoped Novak would take care of the majority of these things in the future, because Dean had slept maybe 4 hours a night in the last week with all the stuff he had to do before and after work.

"But do you really want Novak to run your household? You hate people meddling in your stuff!" Dean shrugged. "You even get your food delivered to your door!"

"Because I don't have time to go shopping. Novak will have the time for it." Sam heaved a sigh.

"Whatever… Do you know anything a bit more personal about him? Like what his favorite food is? Or whether he'll want children?" Dean tensed at that. Children. There was no way that he had time for children. And since all of this happened so that Novak could work at HQ, it was unlikely that they wanted him to miss work because of a child.

"No." Sam opened his mouth to argue, but Dean got up from the couch to catch some air on the balcony. "It's not your problem."

* * *

 

Dean knew what Novak looked like from his profile picture – a non-descript face, kinda rumpled looking, not really Dean's type. Dean had prepared himself for this like he prepared for a business meeting. That was kind of hard to pull through when Novak stood in front of him, his two suitcases on either side of him and his fresh scent billowing around him like a cloud. Working with mostly betas and the occasional alpha, had made Dean ill-prepared for this. Novak didn't look like omegas in TV and glossy magazines did, but what ever instinct had been dormant inside of Dean recognized him as one at once because of that scent.

"Dean Winchester?" Novak said and Dean snapped out of it. This was still business.

"Yeah. Come on it," Dean said, stepping back into the apartment. Did he have to help Novak get in his suitcases? Maybe that would have been the polite thing to do. But Novak was quick to grab the handles of his suitcases and pull them into the apartment. He dutifully followed Dean into his room.

"I'm not sleeping in your room then," Novak observed and put his laptop bag on the desk before he turned to study Dean. Dean felt his face heat up, but he kept his expression neutral.

"Were you planning to?" Dean asked and Novak kept looking him right into his eyes. Dean was used to be the one not breaking eye contact because that's what alphas did, but to be stared down by an omega…? Kinda intimidating. Also kinda hot.

"I've been told that I'm to perform certain duties as thanks for you agreeing to the transfer," Novak said and Dean couldn't read his voice or expression to figure out what he was thinking about it. "My colleague suggested that this meant I would be performing sexual favors for you. Since you asked for a schedule of my heat cycle I assumed he was right." Now Dean couldn't help letting his cool façade drop.

"No, I. Uh… I asked because I assumed that… You know… As your mate I would have to help you through heats and my schedule is so full that I… You know." Dean made a vague gesture with his hand, pushing the air in front of himself to the side. "Uh. I'd have to clear the schedule well in advance." Castiel still had his hand around the hilt of his suitcase and Dean saw him relent on the tight grasp he had. He seemed almost surprised by Dean's rather undignified babbling.

"Oh. Alright," he said and then the inevitable awkward silence fell upon them.

"We're strangers so I…" Novak nodded at that. "Did you want to…?"

"Oh, no." Novak said while Dean muttered "perform sexual favors" which he then covered up with an uncomfortable cough.

"Well, then I'll let you settle in," Dean said, gesturing around the room. Then, he stuck his hand out to Novak, who stared down at it in confusion. "Welcome to Sandover. And to my home," he added, laughing uneasily. "I'm Dean."

"Castiel. And thank you," Castiel answered, shaking Dean's hand.

Dean wanted to slap himself when he was safely in his own room. But he had decided that this was just a business deal. This was modern pack building. Simply an omega transfer that Dean was part of.

Life would go on as usual.

"Yeah right," he muttered to himself. As if things were every that easy.

* * *

 

Growing up, Castiel had never really put a lot of stock into the fact that he was an omega. Omega discrimination had been something that didn't happen to him. Of course, the fact that he was what Gabriel called a "pitiful hermit" also might have added to that. He rarely left the house unless it was for work, so the chances to get harassed for being an omega were slim. Not that he made a point of letting people know that he was an omega. In his opinion it was nobody's business and in Illinois it wasn't required by law to state your status when you applied for a job. Only once Naomi had suggested him for a position in Sandover HQ and had been refused based on his status, Castiel thought to even mention it.

"It changes nothing," Naomi had insisted with a sniff, "this is bureaucracy." Naomi saw it as a challenge and Cas supposed that he should be glad, because when Gabriel heard about his status through the grapevine proverbial hell broke loose. At least for Castiel, who didn't like being the center of attention unless it was because of a job well done. (Which happened often enough, so he had a modicum of tolerance for fussing. Just not this kind of fussing.)

"What were you thinking?! Keeping stuff like this from me! I thought we were friends!" Gabriel moaned, but then he took a bite of his chocolate bar and chewed thoughtfully. Eventually he pointed the bar into Cas' face. "So how is Naomi going to fix this?"

"It seems like Ohio has an omega quota for businesses. While that means that businesses must employ a certain number of omegas, the compromise was that this quota also means that there's a cap for how many unmated omegas are allowed into higher positions."

"Sounds prehistoric. Why would you possibly want to go work and live there?" Gabriel asked with a grunt.

"I go where Naomi tells me to," Castiel answered with a frown which was met with Gabriel's dramatic groan. "In any case, it seems like they will arrange a mate for me so that I will be able to transfer." Gabriel choked on his bite of chocolate.

"A… A what?" he wheezed once he managed to swallow it properly.

"A mate. It's called omega transfer."

"That sounds like human trafficking…," Gabriel commented and if Cas was being honest with himself he didn't like the sound of it either. "I had heard about these arranged matings happening in pack corporations. Though if you're asking me it's a heap of bullshit. Corporations replacing packs!"

"For some people the relationships they make at work are all they have," Castiel admonished and Gabriel looked at him somewhat chastised.

"So what happens now? You're getting mated because of work?" Gabriel asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes, I suppose so," Castiel agreed. "I've received a contract. My working hours at Sandover will be reduced to part time. I'll be paid for housework I'm expected to do as a mated omega."

"What…?" Gabriel sounded disgusted. "Seriously?"

"Well, at least I'll be paid for it. Not that I will do a good job of it. But apparently this is what I have to do as a sign of gratitude to my future alpha. It seems like he has been promised some perks for agreeing to this arranged mating." Castiel sighed. "I didn't know that there were still States that had rules like that." Gabriel shook his head.

"Are you sure that you want this, Cas? He's an alpha. You probably won't just be a cheap housekeeper but might also be expected to perform… Well, sexual favors."

"Do you really think that?"

"I don't know. I don't know the alpha in question. But think about this long and hard, Cas. You don't owe Sandover nearly as much as you think you do. You'll find your place in the world without them too." Gabriel's unusual seriousness made Castiel's resolve falter and doubt creep in. Was the promotion really worth this indignity?

The harsh reality was that Sandover was all that Castiel had. And he couldn't disappoint Naomi.

So he signed.

* * *

 

To some extend Castiel understood that it was sad and pitiful that his entire life could be put into two suitcases. He knew now that this state's omega laws were a mixed bag of impulses towards betterment and disappointing, old fashioned prejudices. He understood that he was to leave behind his old life and rebuild it around his alpha. As the omega he was required to fold himself into whatever space his alpha was willing to provide for him. And he didn't know Dean. Accordingly, he didn't know what to expect for his future.

But it quickly turned out that Dean also didn't know what to do with the situation they both found themselves in.

Dean was a man who seemed to like routine (a trait that Castiel appreciated) and while he was charming enough to try to make small talk with Castiel, he was on edge to have someone else in his space. Dean insisted that they were to be roommates, though he clearly wasn't happy about that idea all that much.

"I don't want to like write you house rules or something," Dean said when they both sat in the kitchen with bowls of pasta.

"I was told that I have to do housework," Castiel said when Dean didn't follow up his sentence with anything else. Dean tensed at that and maybe that was a good sign. Or maybe Dean simply didn't want anyone to mess up his routine. The place was spotless anyway.

"Yes… I understand that. Though for me it's enough if you clean up after yourself. Maybe do the grocery shopping if I work late and you're home," Dean suggested. "You're not my housekeeper after all."

"According to our mating arrangement I technically am."

"You're my mate, Castiel. Not my servant," Dean insisted. "And we have to make this work somehow, at least as long as we're both working for Sandover." Castiel watched Dean eat his pasta. His scent was easy to read: he was anxious and angry, though Castiel knew not to take it personally.

"I know I'm not your servant, but it seems like the law doesn't," Castiel added drily. Dean heaved a sigh at that. "I'm simply here to work."

"Yeah, I get it. I want to continue working too. I just wasn't quite prepared for taking a mate being a requirement for my promotion."

"I like to imagine that I'm low-maintenance," Castiel commented and Dean had to laugh at that. "Thank you for the room by the way. It's nice."

"You can do with it whatever you want. But… I know that this is now your house too but I can't help being…" Dean shrugged helplessly.

"Territorial?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Dean said with a small grin. "So… no big changes or purchases without talking about it first I guess?"

"Alright," Castiel agreed, then he looked around the apartment. It was rather bland and cold looking, all chrome and leather. "Maybe some plants would lighten the place up a bit," he suggested and Dean laughed.

"Yeah, deal."

After that, Dean excused himself soon after putting their empty bowls into the dishwasher.

"I'm getting up at 5:30, so that I can start working at 7:30," Dean explained. "What about you? You working tomorrow as well?"

"Yes," Castiel said and Dean looked at him expectantly. Castiel wasn't sure what he wanted to hear.

"Well, do you need a ride?" Dean asked almost impatiently.

"Oh, yes. That would be kind," Castiel told him and Dean nodded. Cas had his own car but it would be easier to go in with Dean on his first day.

"Okay. I only drink coffee in the morning, so don't wait for me if you want breakfast. I'm leaving at 6:15 to manage the traffic," Dean insisted. Castiel nodded at him. Dean stood in front of the kitchen island for another couple of moments.

"Yeah, okay. Good night, Castiel."

"Good night, Dean." Castiel heard the door to Dean's bedroom click shut. It was only half past 8. Castiel made himself a cup of tea, mentally reminding himself to stock the fridge with something different than almond milk, then he let himself out on the balcony. The night was biting cold and his breath and the steam from the mug formed clouds in front of his face. He could see over the lights of the city, hear the sounds of cars and sirens down below.

Tomorrow his life as Castiel Winchester would officially start.

He would have to do his best to make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this~ ♥
> 
> Since so many people seem interested, I will work to expand this into a bigger story. :D


End file.
